Kisses
by CharxJay
Summary: Two times they almost kiss and the one time they do LARKLE


**_Two times they almost kiss and the one time they do_**

* * *

Middle school was over, and they were going to go into high school in the fall. It was a little hectic, but he _had_ his friends to help him through it. Right now he was at his best friend's house – though Zay would argue that fact (and does, but Lucas just says they both are). Lucas was throwing a little basketball up into the air and catching it as he lay upon Farkle's big king sized bed. He could hear his friend pacing the floor; which he didn't see why it wasn't like Farkle was the one stuck in a stupid love triangle.

"Lucas, are you even listening to me?" Farkle asked as he kicked the side of his bed, he wanted to help Lucas sort this out so that their friendships could all return to the cool and calmness it was _before_ the two girls fell for the tall Texan.

He stopped the ball and just started playing with it in his hands, not answering his friend's question because truthfully he had blocked it out because he would have fell asleep otherwise – not in a bad way, it was just the way he spoke sometimes and when it would go on for a long time, almost like a bed time story that would put him into a dreamless sleep. Soon the bed dipped, and Farkle was lying next to Lucas.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas turned to face the brunette. Biting his lip a little when he realised how close their faces were. Blue eyes usually bright filled with a bit of worry as they looked into green ones. With how close they were, Lucas could see the faint freckles that were sprinkled across his best friends face. There was a little cluster of them around his nose; _how cute._ Lucas found himself thinking as a light smile spread across his lips as he just _stared_ at his friend. He liked this and he couldn't pin point why – or why he found himself want to press his lips to the others, better yet why he was moving his head closer only to stop when he remembered that Farkle wasn't single. No, Farkle had a girlfriend and kissing him would be bad. So Lucas turned back onto his back and let out a sigh. "Sorry, I zoned out."

* * *

It was junior year for the group of friends, and almost around a year ago Lucas had come out to his friends. Yes, _the_ Lucas Friar was gay but he didn't care what others thought because he had his friends by his side and that was all he cares about. His parents were in Texas trying to sort out their marriage leaving him alone in the small apartment. And if you do the maths, yes that equals heavy make out sessions in his bedroom without the fear of his mother walking in and scolding him. Which is pretty embarrassing if he were to be honest about it. So of course he was in his room with his boyfriend and it was going great until _Farkle_ came in through his window, giving a scoff as he did. This had made the two pull apart. Lucas giving Farkle a ' _what the hell'_ look before he asked "What's up Farkle?"

"What's up is you. You are what is up." Farkle exclaimed as he huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. Blue eyes glaring at his best friend's boyfriend, they were silent for a few moments before he left awkwardly, giving them a quiet goodbye as he dashed out the door.

"Farkle! What the hell, why were you death glaring him?" Lucas asked as he stood up from his bed, taking a step closer to Farkle.

"Why are you even dating him?" He was trying not to _sound_ jealous, trying not to let that green-eyed monster through his voice.

The blond raised an eyebrow slightly as he over looked his friend, his own arms crossing against his chest. "Are you…jealous? What do you have to be jealous of, you will always be my best friend, and nothing will take that away."

"I am not jealous!" He retorted with determination, like he was trying to tell himself that too. He shouldn't be jealous, he _had_ a girlfriend himself. But _why_ was he feeling like this. Hurting every time he saw Lucas with _him_.

Lucas took a few more steps closer to Farkle, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulder. Smiling a little to himself when he felt the other relax into his touch. Yeah, he _knows_ he has a crush on his friend but he can't do anything about it. He was trying to move on by dating. Giving Farkle a squeeze of his shoulder's before turning the other to face him. Noticing how Farkle's gaze fell to the fall beneath them. "I think you might just be, but I promise you I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

Farkle nodded his head a little, lifting his eyes up from the ground a little smile upon his lips. "Yeah, I guess I'm still working out all the feelings."

Lucas grinned widely as he felt his heart just melt as seeing that little smile upon Farkle's lips, yeah – he wasn't getting over this anytime soon. Not if he is leaning in _once again_ but wait…is Farkle doing so too? No this cannot happen so Lucas takes a step back clapping the other on the back before sitting down on his bed.

* * *

Junior year was coming to an end; the end was bitter sweet like the end of Farkle and Smackle's relationship the month before. They say it was on mutual terms but for the first week or so there was a little tension but soon it gave way and they were defiantly back on mutual terms. Lucas and his boyfriend had broken up a week after that incident in his bedroom, he had come to terms that until he was no longer around Farkle he wouldn't get over the crush that had formed those years ago. No, it would stay until they parted ways for good (or would it still have stuck). So now he was sitting in the bay window of Riley's room as the girls just stared at him, for he had just told them of his crush upon their friend.

"I know, its part of the reason I questioned my sexuality in the first place. A few other factors but it was one of them. But, you do promise not to tell him this right. I don't want Farkle finding out." Lucas spoke as he played with the pen in his hand; he and the girls were doing some last minute homework.

"Tell me what? What don't you want me to know Lucas?" Of course, he _had_ to come through the window right then didn't he? Farkle climbed through the window and sat next to Lucas, flashing a big grin to his friends before giving the male beside him a raised eyebrow when he didn't answer the question. "Are you really going to stick with not telling me?"

"Yes I am." The Texan said with a light shrug of his shoulder's before pretending to get back to his work.

"What can't you tell your best friend?"Farkle questioned a little hurt that Lucas wasn't telling him something.

Hearing that tone made Lucas frown a little to himself and bite his lip. The girls, not so subtly left them alone, making up an excuse of needing something from the kitchen. They didn't buy it for one second but some part of the both of them was glad that they had. "It's not that I don't want too, if it was _any_ thing else I would tell you."

Farkle stood up, a frown upon his lips as he looked at his friend who was avoiding his gaze. Letting out a sigh, Farkle moved closer and lifted Lucas' head up so that green eyes meet blue eyes. His hand resting lightly under his friend's chin as he held the gaze. The pair had fallen silent with Lucas biting his lip and Farkle analyzing his friend's facial features.

Lucas just couldn't help but stare at his friend's face; it was _just_ so close to his. He can see those cute freckles again, little light dots spread across the bridge of his nose. He so badly wanted to press a light kiss to that nose, as cheesy as it would seem. The silence didn't seem to bother him as he could just stare at Farkle all day long and just not care about the world around him. He was about to say something when he found himself once again moving his face closer to the brunette's, and nothing now was telling him to pull away. Nothing. He was single, and so was Farkle. So he didn't pull back like the last times this happened, no he was just going to wait for the rejection of his friend.

But the rejection didn't come, no his lips were met with Farkle's lips upon his in a soft kiss and Farkle's hand still holding his chin. The kiss was short, but it was returned. Smiles plastered both boys' faces before Lucas pulled him in for another kiss, letting his books fall to the ground as he pulled Farkle into his lap.


End file.
